Calvins Heartbreak
by Juu-Bei
Summary: Calvin is now 17 and going out with Susie hobbes is comepletly forgotten what will happen to calvin when he gets dumped rated pg13 to be safe i suck at summarys COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1Calvin's Loss

It was Friday night, and Calvin's Junior prom. Naturally he took Susie whom he had been going out with for three months. He had liked her since he was little kid, But now she was the hottest girl in the school and the head cheerleader. But Calvin wasn't going out with her for that, he loved the way she smiled and the way she laughed and she was the only one who found it cute when he was weird. Tonight after the prom he was going to tell her he loved her. He was really nervous and sweating. Though that didn't stop him from showing off his dance skills.

He had started dancing with a friend whom he couldn't really remember, it might have been like Howard or something starting with an H, doesn't matter but anyway he started in the first grade at five in the morning just to annoy his parents. While he was getting his groove thing on he noticed Susie looking very nervous. His first thought was that she knew what he was going to do. Oh no he wanted it to be a surprise, someone must have told. But that didn't make sense he didn't confide in anyone, so he just contended himself with the fact that he was showing off and she didn't like it. He finished off with a head spin and went back over to her.

"Hey Susie is something wrong you've been quiet all night" he asked curiously.

"No I'm fine don't worry about me I swear your just like my mom" She snapped.

"Okay jeez sorry" He said apologetically. The rest of the night went pretty smooth. Except whenever the slow songs came on Susie would suddenly go to the bathroom and avoid them. Sitting there all alone reminded him of the days when he was constantly picked on before he started dating Susie. Because she was the most popular girl in school they didn't mess with him.

After the prom was over he went too the bathroom to splash his face and calm down. He thought of the surprise Susie was going to get. She had been pressuring him to get his drivers licence so she wouldn't have to ride on his handlebars. He had just gotten it and was going to take her home in his dad's old car. He remembered the time he pushed it into a ravine with that one kid whose name started with an H. He took her outside right afterwards.

"Susie there's something I want to talk to you about" He said barely able to say anything calmly.

"Calvin there's something I need to talk to you about" She said "I'm sorry, but I like Moe the football player this is goodbye"

"Wait Susie you need a ride home right, look I got my driver's licence" Calvin said.

"I'm going to go home with Moe I'm sorry" She said.

When Susie got in the car Moe flipped Calvin off and he heard Susie tell Moe to stop it and that she felt bad enough. They drove off leaving an abandoned Calvin still in shock. His one true love had ripped his heart to shreds. He thought about it all on the long ride home. He could have been with Susie and been the happiest he had ever been. He had to pull over twice because he couldn't see through the tears. On the second time, of all people, Moe drove by with Susie and yelled "LOSER!". Then a thought hit him, it was Moe's fault. He couldn't take it if he didn't do something he would explode. On the way home he drove as fast as possible. His brakes screeched as he pulled into the driveway. Thank god it was late if someone had been around he surely would have hit them. He walked in, announcing his presence by slamming the door and wordlessly walking into his room. Then his mom stopped him.

"So honey how did she react" She asked curiously. He had told his mom about the plan in his previous ecstasy.

"Not the best mom, now leave me alone" Calvin said in fury.

"What, are you two having an argument or something, you can tell me honey" She said

Calvin slammed the door in his mothers face, but not before saying "I don't want to talk or even think about it" He said extremely rudely. There stood his mother in shock, until she heard him sobbing through the door. Oh my god she thought Susie broke up with him. There sat Calvin in his room sobbing violently while pounding his fist against the bed. He wanted to scream in anguish, but he couldn't he scare his whole family. He needed someone to talk to, what he needed was a friend.

A/N: Please R&R. I thought it only fitting Moe should be a buff football player and no matter what you say I will continue this story (unlike my last) but still R&R with suggestions or comments they are heartily excepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin's Heartbreak Chp. 2

The break up hit Calvin hard, very hard. At first he was depressed, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep well. Then his entire attitude he started working out, hanging out with friends. His mom thought he was getting over it, she had it all wrong.

Between 3rd and 4th period Calvin was walking through the halls, not going to class of course. As he was walking an innocent passerby happened to bump into him and drop his books.

"Hey man what's your problem" he said. Then he looked up and saw who it was. "Whoa man I didn't mean anythin-" Before he could finish Calvin punched him square in the jaw and walked away. Anyone else would have been sent to the principal's office, but when anyone in hall was asked who did it they hadn't seen anything. The kid who got punched said the person ran away too quickly. No one would say a thing.

This went on for months, he became known as the bully everyone feared. One night he was thinking about Susie, and he felt like crying, but he promised to conceal his emotions if he didn't he would be vulnerable and last he was vulnerable he lost Susie. He needed to get out of the living room or he would cry right in front of his parents. He got an idea, so he ran all the way up to the attic. As he sat there crying, he noticed a small stuffed tiger. He picked it up, looked at it, and threw it across the room.

Then he heard a very familiar voice say "Ow" Hobbes looked up to see an amazed and crying Calvin. "What's wrong, you didn't cry this much even when I tackled you"

"Susie broke up with me and I just... I just have no one to talk to" Calvin cried.

"Well I know what always cheered you up" Hobbes said a smile on his face, "a good game of Calvinball"

"I can't Hobbes I'm way to old for that" Calvin said.

"Wait a second" Hobbes said as he went into the back of the attic. He emerged with a cardboard box with the word "transmogrify" on it.

"Well get in" Hobbes said.

"Great idea Hobbes" Calvin said as he got into the complex machine. He emerged instead of a 17 year-old young man, came a 6 year-old boy.

"Well how do you feel" Hobbes asked curiously.

Calvin grinned and said "Like a million bucks, come on old buddy, we've got some calvinball to play" A few hours later Calvin's mom called him and told him dinners ready.

"Oops looks like I lost track of time, okay this meeting of G.R.O.S.S. is now over" Young Calvin said. He transmogrified himself back to normal age and scheduled to do it again. He was just about to leave when he realized Hobbes would be very lonely up here in the dark attic. So he took Hobbes down to his room, and went to the living room for dinner. When he got there he asked if he could eat in his room. Calvin's parents were still worried about him after he broke up with Susie, and thought that maybe he just wanted to be alone and depressed, which wouldn't be good for him. But his attitude told a different story, if he hadn't been so cheery his parents wouldn't have let him. They told him he could just to be careful not to spill. Calvin ran up the staircase as fast as he could. He gave Hobbes most of his food, and they started doing some serious catching up. Hobbes didn't have much to say considering he spent most of the time in an attic. Calvin on the other hand had a lot to say about what had happened from then till now. He would have stayed up all night, had his mom not told him to go to bed. He fell asleep listening to his best friend's breathing, knowing everything was going to be alright as he had when he was a six year old boy.

A/N:

Turbo-trak: I thought the whole attic idea was better but yours would have worked just as well

Mizamour: No character devolpment for Moe, he doesn't deserve it and thanks for the welcome that means alot to me


	3. Chapter 3

1Calvin's Heartbreak Chp. 3

Susie saw Calvin walking through the halls. She was very uncomfortable considering she was with Moe. Susie expected a glare from Calvin or the finger or something.

"Hey Susie, Hey Moe" Calvin said "Oh by the way you may not wanna walk that way for your safety"

"What" then she heard screams and she remembered the noodle incident in first grade. "Come on Moe let's not go that way okay"

"But Susie my class is that way" Said a rather dense Moe.

"Fine, but remember aim for the head" Calvin said a smile on his face.

"Whatever" Moe said as he walked off. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT, AAAAAHHHH IT"S GOT MY LEG" They heard Moe scream.

"See you around Susie" Calvin said

"Have a good day" Susie said, puzzled.

Calvin went home that night and told Hobbes everything that had happened.

"Your right Hobbes it feels good to do everything on an impulse and live like it's your last day on earth, like I used to, not that I said it that way, but it was basically what I did" He said.

"So anyway will this time machine protect us" Hobbes said "unlike the other one I might add"

"As you can see I am placing on top, a unbreakable clear plastic container, which will cover us in a time of need" Calvin said.

"Ingenious" Hobbes said "Tuna sandwiches all around, you know if you don't want yours I can have it" So the rest of the night was spent with time machines and tuna.

At school Calvin was running though the halls yelling Spaceman Spiff is going down. People just kind of stared at him and passing by. Susie saw him and smirked, and she heard Moe talking about what an idiot he was. That was when Susie realized something.

The next day during lunch, Susie approached Calvin. Surprisingly she wasn't with Moe.

"Hey Calvin" Susie said

"Hey Susie can't talk right now I'm going to cement the principal's tires to the ground" Calvin said with a grin. "Where's Moe" He said

"I broke up with him" She said.

"How did he take it"

"He didn't care"

"That was quick, why did you do it"

"I didn't like him"

"You just like messing with guys don't you" He asked. He didn't mean anything bad of course, he was just joking.

"Calvin I didn't break up with you because I liked Moe, he was just a way I thought I could get over you" Susie said.

"Well then if not because of Moe then why, and why are you telling me this now instead of when you broke up with me" He asked, rather confused.

"Because you had changed, you had caved into peer pressure and you didn't act on a whim like before, you just did what other people thought was cool. You used to be yourself but then you changed you weren't," She blushed as she said this "You weren't the boy I fell in love with as a kid" At this Calvin embraced her in a hug.

"Well jeez you could have just said so" Calvin said "and I love you too"

Moe just happened to be walking by and he looked over Calvin. Calvin just smirked and gave him the finger. Moe just walked away. That's when Calvin realized that all this was thanks to his best bud, Hobbes the Tiger.

A/N: please read and review don't be lazy and just review,


	4. An

1I'm not usually the kind that writes author notes especially chapter long ones, but this time I wanted to thank turbo-trak and mizamour from the depths of my heart because you guys reviewed every single on of my chapters and that really helps me get my start on I don't think I would have updated at all if you guys hadn't reviewed. All the other people thank you as well. Last but not least I am glad to be on 


End file.
